


Warm Horizons

by nuricurry



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuricurry/pseuds/nuricurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pleasant company, no matter what time of day it is, though it is quite something to wake up and find him in the bed beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Horizons

He smelled like sunlight and spices and hints of florals and grass, always hitting sharp and fresh on his nose when he leaned in to press his lips to his hair. Apollo stirred from where he lay on the bed, rolling over a bit, just enough to glance at the other over his shoulder.

Dionysus smiled. “I thought you are supposed to rise with the sun,” he remarked, making note of the late morning hour.

In response, Apollo cocked an eyebrow at him. “I do rise with the sun,” he countered, “However, that does not mean I need to stay up with it.”

At that, Dionysus laughed, and leaned forward again, in order to press his mouth to his.

It took them until nearly afternoon to properly leave the bed. Several kisses after the first, Apollo had sat up in bed, and Dionysus, not quite in the mood to get up just yet, dropped his head into his lap, in order to keep him in place. Vaguely amused, and willing to entertain him, Apollo complied, and let him remain there, even indulging him further, by placing his hands on top of Dionysus’ head, playing with his hair as he softly hummed. As if struck by inspiration, in Dionysus’ hands suddenly appeared a guitar, making Apollo laugh in disbelief just as he plucked the first few strings.

“I can’t imagine that is terribly comfortable in that position,” he remarked, and the other grinned up at him. However, the laughter died, as the other began his accompaniment, and, catching his cue, Apollo began to sing. They continued on like that for awhile, the soft notes of music filling the air, until Apollo finally had his fill, and slipped out from underneath Dionysus, causing his head to land dramatically on the mattress without his thighs there to support it.

“No! You wound me!” Dionysus complained, reaching out for Apollo as he stood at the side of the bed, “Come on! I know another tune I think you’ll like,” his hand went back to the strings again, beginning to play, but before he could get past the first bar, Apollo took the instrument from him, looking down at him with a smile.

“You can play for me in the other room, if you’d like,” he told him, “I am not one to lie around in bed all day. There are only two things one should do in a bed, and we weren’t doing the one that requires that we are awake.”

At that comment, Dionysus grinned, and quirked his eyebrow. “We could,” he invited him, reaching up and over the edge of the bed, to grab onto Apollo’s hips, “Come back to bed love, and we’ll put this mattress to good use.”

Letting out another bit of a laugh then, Apollo easily slipped away from Dionysus’ hold, earning a pout and a frown from the other. “Get out of bed,” he said, as he turned away, placing the guitar on the floor a few paces away, before he began to leave for the next room, “If you wish, we can have sex somewhere else. After you’ve extracted yourself from your sheets, and performed some sort of accomplishment this morning.”

“If you don’t believe sex with you is an accomplishment, then I’d hate to be one of your mortals,” Dionysus called after him, as Apollo left, still quite determinedly remaining on the bed. A moment later, he heard Apollo washing up in the next room, and he called out again, loud enough to be heard over the sound of running water. “Would you make breakfast for me?” he pleaded, putting on a sweet whine to his voice, “You’re the only one who truly knows what I like.”

Once again, Apollo appeared in the door frame, leaning against it, his hair loose around his shoulders, and clearly half ready to take a bath. “I believe you said that to Hermes not a week ago, when he was here last,” he pointed out dryly, and without missing a beat, Dionysus flashed him an innocent grin.

“You’re the only one I mean it for,” he assured him, and Apollo rolled his eyes, before turning back to the bathroom.


End file.
